KAGURA: LA SIRENITA
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Los Toqger visitan una playa. La vista es perfecta y el océano inmenso. Pero ese océano revuelve un montón de recuerdos en Right y Kagura. ¿Qué significarán aquellos recuerdos?


**SUMARY:** Los Toqger visitan una playa. La vista es perfecta y el océano inmenso. Pero ese océano revuelve un montón de recuerdos en Right y Kagura. ¿Qué significarán aquellos recuerdos?

**KAGURA: LA SIRENITA**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Llegamos! ― Exclamó Right con sumo entusiasmo marcado en su rostro. Los Toqger habían llegado a una ciudad con una maravillosa playa, así que sin ningún ataque de la Shadow Line, decidieron relajarse acudiendo a dicho lugar.

Los demás imitaron la emoción de su líder. De inmediato Mio y Kagura, se instalaron en la arena con una enorme manta y una cesta llena de comida. Los chicos, por su parte, empezaron a jugar en la arena.

A excepción de Right. El Toq Ichigo se encontraba mirando el enorme y aparentemente infinito océano. Pronto un recuerdo inundó su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

― _¡Mira Right! ¡Soy una sirena! ― Exclamó la pequeña Kagura mirando su mejor amigo._

_Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Right.― Bonito traje Kagura ―_

― _Arigato Right ― Contestó sonrojándose también. ― Bien, como los demás están llegando tarde, comencemos el juego en lo que ellos llegan ― Sugirió._

― _Oh, seguro ― Dijo Right de forma vacilante. ― ¿A que jugaremos? ―_

― _¡Dah! ― Exclamó la niña, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ― ¿A qué más? ― Su amigo sólo se encogió de hombros. ― ¿Has oído hablar del cuento de la sirenita? ―_

― _Claro, recuerdo que hace poco nos lo leyeron en la escuela ―_

― _Bueno, pues jugaremos a eso, yo, obviamente seré la princesa sirena y tú serás el apuesto príncipe ¿Qué dices? ―_

_Al oír la propuesta, Right se puso nervioso, sin saber realmente por qué. ― Mmm no lo sé Kagura… yo… ― Pero la mirada de suplica y esperanzadora de su amiga le impidió continuar. ― Está bien, jugaremos a la sirenita ― _

_Al instante, los ojos de Kagura se iluminaron. ― ¡Comencemos! ― Exclamó jalando del brazo de su amigo._

_Luego de un par de instrucciones, estaban listos para jugar. Era igual que el cuento, Right siendo el príncipe, debía ser rescatado por la sirenita Kagura; rescate que dará paso a su largo romance, claro, en la historia._

― _Bien Right, yo entraré primero al agua para así poder salvarte ¿De acuerdo? ― Instruyó._

― _Sí, ya entendí ―_

_Kagura, se aventuró no un poco más de la orilla de aquella playa. Esa distancia parecía segura. Right, por su parte, permanecía en la arena esperando la señal de su amiga._

_Los segundos pasaron… luego un par de minutos…_

_Algo no estaba bien._

_No había señal alguna de Kagura._

_Right comenzó a alarmarse. ― ¿Kagura? ― Llamó una vez. ― ¡Kagura! ¿Dónde estás? ― Exclamó un poco más fuerte. ― No es gracioso ¡Kagura! ― Pidió comenzando a acercarse al agua. Pronto pudo divisar a través del agua, una figura colorida. De inmediato Right sabía que era su amiga y que por alguna razón no podía ascender a la superficie. _

― _¡R-i-g-h-t! ¡Ayu-da-me! ― Pedía cortante la pequeña, pues se le hacia sumamente difícil mantenerse a flote._

_De inmediato sus instintos protectores se hicieron presentes y comenzó a correr. ― ¡Kagura! ― Gritó al momento de introducirse al agua para poder llegar a ella y salvarla._

_Right no tardó mucho en llegar con su amiga. ― ¡Kagura! ― Exclamó tratando de sujetarla._

― _¡Right! ― Llamó la niña aferrándose fuertemente de su amigo. ― ¡Mi príncipe! ― Exclamó con los ojos brillosos._

― _Ka- Kagura… No… no puedo… ― pronunciaba difícilmente, pues Kagura se aferró demasiado fuerte, tanto que el peso de ambos los terminaría por ahogar. ― No puedo… respirar ― Concluyó._

_Al ver lo que hacía, Kagura se soltó avergonzada de aquel "inocente abrazo" ― ¡Right! ¡Gomen! ¿Estás bien? ―_

_Ya recuperado, respondió.― Estoy… estoy bien ―_

― _Arigato Right ― Murmuró la niña al momento que le plantaba un dulce e inocente beso en la mejilla._

_El niño se sonrojó.― Bueno… ahora estoy mucho mejor ― Recalcó con inocencia. ― Vamos Sirenita, hora de volverse humana ―_

_Kagura se sonrojó, pero sonrió y asintió. _

_Así ambos, apoyados el uno con el otro, salieron del océano._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

― ¡Kagura! ―

Ese grito fue suficiente para sacar a Right de sus pensamientos. De inmediato se volvió a sus amigos para ver que estaba sucediendo. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan? ¿Dónde está Kagura? ― Exigió.

― Right, ella acaba de entrar al agua ― Comenzó a explicar Tokkati.

― Eso fue hace rato y no ha regresado ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ― Exclamó Mio son suma preocupación.

― ¿Están bromeando? ― Pidió el líder. ― ¡Ella no sabe nadar! ―

― ¿Qué? ― Cuestionó Hikari sin comprender. ― ¿Cómo es que nosotros no sabíamos de eso? ―

― No hay tiempo de hablar, vengan, hay que sacarla ― Instruyó a lo que los demás asintieron.

Corrieron a la orilla de aquella playa, donde se encontraba Akira.

― ¿Logras verla? ― Cuestionó Hikari.

Akira estiraba su cuello para tratar de tener una mejor visibilidad. ― ¡Ahí esta! ― Exclamó señalando un bulto a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

Cuando pareciera que Hikari se iba a adentrar al océano para salvar a la chica. Right, veloz e intrépidamente se le adelantó, zambulléndose con desesperación.

Fue como un instinto. El Toq Ichigo no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para adentrarse a aquel océano y salvar a su amiga.

― ¡Kagura! ― Comenzó a llamar.

― ¡Right! ¡Au-xilio! ― Exclamó Kagura de vuelta, tratando de mantenerse a flote.

Rápidamente el líder de los Toqger llegó a su amiga, la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a mantenerse en la superficie.

Luego de que ambos recuperaran el aliento. Se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Lo que los hizo sonrojarse.

― De nuevo me salvaste Right… Arigato ―

― No es nada, pero mi pequeña sirena, debemos trabajar para que aprendas a nadar ― Declaró algo burlón, pero seductor al mismo tiempo.

― Jejeje, si yo creo que sí… mi príncipe ― Respondió del mismo modo.

Dicho esto, ambos apoyados entre sí, nadaron a la orilla con el resto de sus amigos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya rescatada, los Toqger, prepararon una fogata para calentar y secar a sus dos amigos.

― ¿También lo recordaste? ― Pidió Kagura con una leve sonrisa. Mientras él y ella observaban el atardecer caer.

Right sonrió y se giró a ver a su amiga. ― Así es, pero esta vez fue el recuerdo completo ―

― Yo lo recordé, creyendo que no pasaría lo de ese día Jejeje ― Agregó Kagura con algo de burla en su voz.

Right sonrió. ― Me gustó tener que repetirlo ― Kagura ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender. ― Creo que este es nuestro propio cuento de la sirenita ―

Kagura miró a la nada.― El príncipe que salva a su sirenita… Mmm… Me gusta ―

― A mí también ―

― De verdad me salvaste ese día… Arigato ― Murmuró Kagura mirándolo. Right volteó para que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos. Y así en un rápido movimiento, Kagura le plantó un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Right estaba sumamente sonrojado. De pronto, Kagura recargó su cabeza en su hombro y éste, medio sonrió e instintivamente entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. _― Por ti… lo haría de nuevo… mi sirenita ― _Pensaba el chico.

Ambos sonreían mirando el horizonte.

**EL FIN**


End file.
